


Before I go...

by Bobbele_n_Peterchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbele_n_Peterchen/pseuds/Bobbele_n_Peterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank comes from Manchester to leave his stuff before flying to NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I go...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP where JT and Lamps have been living together for a while and have a Black-White Kitty called Whiskers.
> 
> There's no BETA reader for this (I'm sorry)  
> Comments will be very much appreciate :) I want to show my friend she's a talented writer!
> 
> EDIT: I dont know why AO3 isn't showing the correct spacing :/,.... I'm very sorry about that *cries*

Frank parked the car and closed his eyes for a brief moment then he looked at the house that was his home and which he had missed so much during the last season. The send off from Manchester on Sunday had been fantastic, even better cause his dad had been there alongside him. It hurt a bit to think about what goodbye he would have gotten if he had had the chance to stay the season at Chelsea. But then again… Would there even been the need to say goodbye so soon? He shook his head. John had texted him that day telling him not to think about the ‘what could have been’s and that he was proud of him. A smile graced his lips. Having John in his life was better than any trophy, any goal or any win could have ever been. He was more than grateful for the couple of weeks of holiday he would still have before he had to say his hardest temporary goodbye yet on the day he'd leave for New York. Once again he shook his head. It was no use worrying about the future when for now he could enjoy the present. He got out of his car leaving his belongings inside. His flat in Manchester was already sold and John probably would be more than willing to help getting his stuff back inside. It was mostly clothes, books and some small personal items anyways. Slowly he opened the door but before he had opened it completely he was already greeted by a loud set of meows. Smiling widely he kneeled down and picked his beloved cat up. “Hey kitty!”, he said softly and held Whiskers in his arms. The cat purred before rubbing his face against Frank’s cheek with a meow demanding to get some love. Frank kept smiling and didn't mind complying at all. “I missed you too. Trust me. Seeing you over Skype doesn't live up to it at all!”, he said while scratching the cat behind his ears. Whiskers meowed again and put one paw one Frank’s nose before starting to lick over his face making Frank laugh. “I love you too, Whiskers. Don't worry you are my only one”, he smiled and pressed a kiss to the cat’s head. Securing his hold on the cat he stood up to close the door behind him and finally get inside properly. He looked around smiling. All things were where they belonged and despite John's constant complaining about his mother saying he wasn't keeping the house clean everything was neat. Still caressing the cat he lost himself a bit in the various picture they had put up on the living room wall. Well, actually it was Frank himself since John always pretended to have no clue at all about interior design at all. But John would also never argue with things like these. Also it was sometimes very nice to look at some of their shared memories. A picture of the day they first won the league together caught Frank’s eye. He grinned at how young they looked. He was incredibly proud of his boyfriend and how well he had played this season despite everything. The new title was more than deserved. It hurt a bit to know he might have been part of all this had the circumstances been different but the sentiment of being happy for John overweighted it. John had always been hugely criticised and to see him breaking some records this season would maybe shut a few of the critics up. Whiskers meowed again pulling Frank away from his thoughts. “What is it? Have I neglected you for some seconds? My bad!”, he chuckled and pressed another kiss to the cat's head. “Lets go find Johnny shall we?”, he asked with a smile and put the cat down which resulted in Whiskers dashing off to the stairs. Frank followed him still smiling. That could only mean that John was still sleeping. He glanced at his watch. Alright it was still quite early if you considered that his boyfriend had been celebrating the league title for the last two days. With soft steps he went upstairs finding their cat sitting in front of the slightly open door. “Are you waiting for me?”, Frank whispered amused before stepping inside the bedroom. He bit his lip not to laugh at the sight that greeted him there. Of course he knew that there had been a lot of alcohol involved the last two days and the amount of confusing texts from John he'd gotten at that time proved that. John was lying sprawled on the bed his face being buried against what actually was Frank's pillow and was only half covered by the blanket. It seemed like John had just stumbled upstairs last night and fallen straight to bed not bothering to undress since he was still wearing one shoe. Frank chuckled and quickly took a picture and send it to his dad. It didn't take long for Frank Sr to reply with ‘And that's going to be my son in law… Can't go through a bit of partying… Footballers these days…’. Frank grinned and took pity on his boyfriend and at least took off his second shoe. Whiskers now jumped up and made himself comfortable on John's back. “Let him sleep, Whiskers. Why don't we go and start putting things out of my car till Johnny is back with the living?”, he said softly and the cat jumped off the bed. Frank leaned over and caressed John's cheek before going back downstairs. Accompanied by Whiskers Frank unloaded the car putting all the things away he could for. The clothes could wait. He didn't want to wake John up after all. He wasn't that cruel. Also the longer John slept now the less hungover he'd be. At least that was what Frank hoped for. He had just finished most of the unpacking when Frank heard heavy steps on the stairs. “Watch out Whiskers. The great Captain is awake!”, he chuckled knowing John wouldn't mind the teasing. A couple of seconds later John stepped into the kitchen where Frank was just about to feed Whiskers who had been constantly complaining in the last five minutes. “Lamps?”, John said with a frown. Frank smiled at him and after putting out the cat food he stepped to John who looked a bit like zombie currently being a bit pale and with dark circles under his eyes. “How does it feel being League Champion again?”, Frank asked mocking any reporters. John glared at him before opening the fridge to get himself something to drink. Frank hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. “Don't get pouty. You probably feel like you're currently looking, Johnny!” John hummed in response before turning in Frank's arms. “Didier is a menace. First he keeps pouring Champagne over me and then he made me drink God knows what. At least this time I kept my hair!”, he said and put his arms around Frank's waist before hugging him close hiding his face against his boyfriends neck. Frank chuckled knowing full well how his former teammate could be also John's very scratchy voice after those nights never failed to amuse him. Nonetheless he caressed John's back and held him close. “I missed you!”, he said softly. John nodded against Frank's neck. “Missed you, too. Today no big things right? ‘m not leaving the house!”, he mumbled. Frank laughed. “Don’t worry, Johnnycake I am not making you face the cruel world outside. You can stay on the couch all day”, he said softly and stepped a bit back to look at John before caressing his cheek. John hummed again before kissing Frank softly. “The couch and many cuddles?”, he asked with a sweet smile. Frank smiled back and took his hand walking over to the living room with him. “As many as you want!”, he said after sitting down and pulling his boyfriend back in his arms. “Good cause I am never letting you go again!”, John said snuggling into Frank before quickly poking Frank’s stomach to not even let him dwell on the upcoming events for now. “Don't worry for now, Frankie. I can show you loads of funny videos from the celebrations. And from your kitty and how we watched the Eurovision. Can you believe the woman that announced our points talked French? I fear for the future of our country, Lamps!”, John said grinning and Frank laughed loudly. “You're an idiot!”, he smiled running his hand through John’s hair. “An idiot who's either half cat or half teddy bear I don't know yet!” John chuckled. “Don't care as long as I am yours!”, he said taking Frank's hand in his. “You'll always be, my sappy boyfriend!”, Frank said softly and hugged John tight.


End file.
